Death
Every person living has a soul with seven essential layers surrounding the core. The core is the Monad and the layers of the soul form around it like the layers of an onion. But when a person dies the outer layer is lost, and like the shedding of a snake’s skin it remains behind as a residual imprint that lingers in the flesh. If the body is cremated that layer is freed to wander on to the realm of the dead…unless, of course, there are regrets it leaves behind, which can bind it like an echo or resonating memory imprint. In some cases two or three of the Soul Layers can join together that way, and if they find a strong basis for convening together they can form a spirit on the other plane. Sometimes it becomes an elemental spirit, and other times it may devolve into a demon. If four layers of a dark soul join they might, conceivably, form a Resonant or Ghost Aspect, but there is no core to the soul and it becomes a hollow being trapped between the worlds of life and death, a kind of limbo-like mid-transition. If there are five layers that Aspect can be a terrible force of negativity, unless the soul were of someone who is light-hearted and positively centered, in which case they might become a Guardian Aspect who might protect the living if given offerings and prayed to on a continual basis. If the being who dies loses the body yet retains all seven layers and still fails to find the path to the world of the Dead than it can be quite the problem. Atheists and Unbelievers who have no certain set notions of the Afterlife can either be swept up in the currents of transition where the Dark Lady herself will manifest as their guide…or they may be trapped between the worlds to wander in Limbo without rest. In quite a few cases such a person can manifest the illusion of a physical presence and walk among the living without being detected as one of the dead. Imagine if someone dies suddenly, so suddenly that there is not even a sense of transition. If the body were subjected to some massive hydrostatic force that drove the soul out of the body then it would quite possibly be unaware that the body had perished. The soul would look around and think it some miraculous thing that they had survived a mortal situation and not look back to see the mangled flesh they leave behind…mainly because a dying body gives off a kind of essence that blurs the senses and perceptions of spiritual beings. Such a soul would then go on about their lives without conscious awareness that they were no longer among the living. One out of a hundred people whom you may randomly encounter in a crowd are the dead walking among us, oblivious to their own condition. But as they retain their soul core they are capable of eating, drinking and sleeping and manipulating physical objects, so they pose no real threat to the living, just so long as their condition is not discovered by a Demon.That would be most unfortunate for such a being trapped in that condition. There is another kind of Revenant, however, an angry soul whose wrath is such that Death itself cannot contain them. In very rare instances a soul trapped between the realms might come back as an angry spirit of vengeance, and one who can reap terrible harm upon the living until its anger is at last appeased. One form of this is a Crow. There is yet another spirit, someone who dies slowly by a progressive illness. In most cases their energies leach into the void and they slowly dissipate their ties to the living by the process of gradual surrender. When death comes for them it is often almost a relief, and many are ready to journey on to a place where there is no pain or want or fatigue. To Heaven if they are of lighter quality, and to Hell if they are of darker aspect. But some do not move on right away but choose to linger in this world due to their ties yet unresolved to the living. One who has passed on yet harbors deep regrets brought about by fears and anxiety for the future. When a person dies their concerns with the world of the living may be ended, but someone who loves dearly those whom she has left behind and fears that they may be imperiled will have more difficulty in letting go. Category:Terminology